1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sawing means according to the preamble of claim 1, and to a method for producing the sawing means.
2. Background Art
Saw blades are well known in the prior art in the form of circular saw blades From DE 20 2005 003 643 U1, a circular saw blade is known which comprises a carrier, from which there protrude, along the circumference of the circular saw blade, tooth backs formed in one piece with the carrier. The actual sawtooth with a cutting edge is formed on each tooth back in a manner pointing in the sawing direction.
The cutting edges and the tooth backs are separate components. The cutting edges are formed from harder material than the tooth backs. One disadvantage of the known prior art is that, in order to fix the cutting edge to the tooth back, the tooth back itself must have a minimum width in the sawing direction in order to ensure sufficient stability. The cutting edge is soldered onto the tooth back. In the process, the cutting edge can easily tilt out of its orientation running perpendicular to the sawing direction, so that it usually has to be resharpened. As a result of the resharpening, coatings applied to the sawtooth are damages, and therefore the saw blade as a whole has to be recoated.